FBI
by lovelyx27
Summary: Tsunayoshi es un agente de la F.B.I su misión es simple salvar a un Farmacéutico por lo cual vive en EE.UU, y como en ese país se va a expandir el Virus T,Progenitor y N-T, sus demás amigos también deben salvar a los de mas farmacéuticos de otros países para que creen un antídoto sobre ese virus y para que vencen a los bioterrorista.
1. Misiones

Autora: ¡Minaaa! Como recompensar por haber espera mi Fic "En el pasado" les traigo otra historia. Si lo se voy a actualizar los siguiente fic´s.

Lily: Mas te vale. Por que si no voy a vender tu maldito psp. Dejaste a las personas en espera.

Autora: TT-TT Gomenasaiii…

Lily: ¡Katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Si fuera mío haría una segunda temporada ¬w¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _F.B.I_**

 **CAPITULO I: MISIONES**

-¡Por qué! – Dijo un castaño de 17 años molesto por lo que su "padre" le mandaba hacer esta misión-

-Todos los que estaban en la sala solo guardaban silencio-

-Escúchame Dame-tsuna- dijo su padrastro, pero para el castaño era su padre- Es necesario hacer esta misión por el presidente, yo como encargado de la F.B.I tengo la misión a que ustedes salven a los farmacéuticos profesionales que son Giotto Vongola, Adolfo y Dino Cavallone , Byakuran Gesso , Asari Ugetsu y G-

-Ya decide a quienes escogeré escuchen con atención – se levanto el pelinegro mirándoles serios a los demás y ellos se pararon también – escuchen que no repetiré dos veces el Virus T, progenitor y el N-T se expandieron por los Estados Unidos, Italia, Japón, Londres, China y Rusia. En estos países están los farmacéuticos, ahora Hibari Alaude, Hibari Kyoya, Cozart kozato y Enma kozato serán enviados a Italia donde esta Adolfo y Dino cavallone su misión será simple salvarlos de ese virus, traerlos sanos y salvos aquí pueden escoger cualquier arma, Souichi se encargara de dárselos junto con Lambo- los gemelos hibari y kozato asintieron y se fueron con un odio tremendo, ya que ellos nunca se llevaron bien –

-Japón irán Hayato y Takeshi quienes les toco con G y Asari-

-eh? disculpe Reborn-san ellos viven juntos?- dijo el alvino -

-Si son los mejores amigos de Giotto Vongola – dijo reborn mientras que ellos solo asentía y se marchaban en su misión – Mukuro tú te encargaras ir donde Byakuran Gesso –

-Kufufufufu…y por qué no voy con tsunayoshi? – Dijo amargo el peli índigo-

-Por qué no y ahora vete a trabajar- el ojirojo amargo salió del despacho de su "Jefe" ya que quería proteger al castaño-

-Y bien padre? Seguramente a mi me tocara con el patético Vongola no? – dijo amargo y serio el castaño por la decisión de su padre –

-Deberías olvidarte lo que paso en Raccoon City dame-tsuna – se sentó en el sillón de su despacho mientras miraba serio al castaño y este bufaba molesto –

-Nunca me podre olvidar…lo que paso ese dia y más que perdí alguien impórtate –

-Debes vivir el presente y no en el pasado – dijo su padre -

-Lo sé padre, ahora por qué me toco Vongola por lo que yo se los demás son más profesionales y…-

-Eso por que él fue el primero encontrar el antivirus ébola, fue un gran descubrimiento por lo cual el presidente tienes muchas expectativas en él, pueda que con sus compañeros crear un antídoto sobre esos malditos Bioterrorista que crearon-

\- suspiro el pobre castaño – bien padre entonces –sonríe- puedo llevar cualquier arma no?-

-Haz lo que quieras con tal que cumplas tu objetivo-

-Lo hare al fin de acabo nunca me intereso la vidas de la personas, solo a mi familia que son ustedes – sonrió el menor- bueno iré a mi misión padre adiós – el castaño salió todo frio y serio del despacho de su padre, mientras que el pelinegro, solo agachaba la cabeza conocía la conducta de su "hijo" por lo que paso cuando era pequeño, pero eso no le daba la gana jugar la vidas de la personas –

\- Por cierto padre iré con los civiles – dijo el castaño mirando a su padre –

-Y por qué? puedes ir con el avión privado de la F.B.I-

-Ese es el problema – dijo el castaño y sonríe - los Bioterrorista pensaran que la F.B.I se dio cuenta de su planes y los adelantaran y por eso – lo mira a su padre – iré con los civiles –

-Tsuna – mira a su hijo – ten cuidado, tu madre Luche no quería verte en ese estado asi que si mueres – León se trasformo en pistola – yo mismo te resucitare y te daré un entrenamiento extra – sonríe sicopatamente –

-Je! Vamos padre no soy tan débil, al fin de acabo fui entrenado con el mejor hitman del mundo – sonríe – adiós padre –

\- Estúpido tsuna, veo que ya maduraste pero que digo – sonríe- aun sigues siendo un niño como luche te dejo – mira la foto donde estaba en su escrito donde salía Luche, él y su hijo sonriendo claro que este sonreía un poco – Nuestro hijo creció que dirías tu luche? – Susurro el hitman dolorosamente recordando su muerte- será correcto lo que hago luche? –

-Pov´s Tsuna –

Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, desde pequeño nunca tuve padres según la carta que me dejaron me abandonaron a mi suerte, mi padre Reborn me encontró junto con mi madre Luche. Ellos me dijeron a los 8 años que era adoptado y que había una carta que dijeron que mis padres me abandono, yo pensé que era broma pero vi los ojos de mi madre luche y su mirada decía la verdad al fin de acabo ella nunca mentía, llore, llore tanto que no quería aceptar esa verdad, mi madre me consintió me dio todo, su amor, cariño, comprensión y libertad. Yo me sentí feliz a tener una madre amorosa y un padre recto pero gracias a eso aprendí lo bueno y lo malo, yo nunca fui a una escuela y no me interesaba, mi sueño era convertirme un agente de la F.B.I como mi madre. Mi madre murió por un terrorista que nos secuestraron a mí y mi hermana pequeña que tenía 1 año "Yuni" en un asalto, luche pero solo salve a mi hermana pequeña pero no a mi madre , mi padre busco al imbécil que se atrevió a matar a su esposa y lo encontró y lo torturo todo 1 años que el asesinos querían morir, desde ahí no volví a sonreí hasta que llego ella, que se parecía a mi madre y me dio cariño y compresión siempre la admiraba y esa era la nueva agente, pensé que estaba enamorado pero no era asi lo trataba como si fuera una segunda madre y ella era Chrome Spade hermana de Mukuro Spade y Daemon Spade, ahorita Daemon, mi tio está salvando a unos supervivientes de la epidemia de Londres. Con ella, Alaude y kyoya fuimos a Raccoon City que se encuentra en los Estados Unidos en el lado Oeste. Nuestra misión era salvar al embajador de los Estados Unidos todo iba bien, yo ayudaba a gente inocente curándolos y todo eso, pero fui un estúpido, yo sabía perfectamente que esa persona que salve estaba infectaba aun asi lo traje conmigo, cuando ya no era persona y se trasformo en zombi tuve que luchar con él, Alaude y kyoya estaban adelante protegiendo al embajador y chrome atrás, iba a ser mordido pero… ella chrome me salvo y fue mordida, estaba en un completo shock, hasta que ella mato al zombi y me sonrió, conocía esa sonrisa triste, pidió a Alaude que la matara, yo me interpuse que pudimos salvarla si creáramos el antídoto, pero no…no había antídoto, kyoya me aparto y Alaude le disparo en la cabeza, que le iba a decir a sus hermanos , que su linda hermana murió por mi culpa y no solo eso yo la mate… fui un estúpido. Desde ahí en Raccoon City nunca más en mi vida me preocupe la vida de un inocente, yo solo cumplía órdenes y lo hacía no me importaba si era necesario matar a personas. Pero también estaba haciendo mal, no cumpliría la promesa de mi Madre y Chrome por eso, en esta misión salvare a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Autora: Que les parecio -w-. Si mate a Chrome, no es por que no me cae. Si no darle más drama

Lily: ...

Autora: Espero que les haya gustado este fic tambien subire mañana o pasado mañana. Por que mi prioridad son actualizar los otro fic´s que deje.

Lily: Espero que les haya gustado la historia y por cierto que parejas quieren.

Autora: Les dejare una lista para que voten *w*

Giotto Vongola- Tsunayoshi (1)

Hibari Kyoya- Tsunayoshi(2)

Hibari Alaude- Giotto Vongola(3)

Daemon Spade- Tsunayoshi(4)

Daemon Spade- Giotto Vongola(5)

Cozart Kozato- Giotto Vongola(6)

Enma Kozato- Tsunayoshi(7)

 _ **19/07/2015 8:18 PM**_


	2. Salvando a Vongola parte 1

**Autora: Minaaa aca les traigo el segundo capitulo F.B.I nwn**

 **Lily: A decir verdad la parejas ya esta seleccionada:**

 **Hibari Kyoya-Tsunayoshi**

 **Hibari Alaude- Giotto Vongola**

 **Yamamoto Takeshi- Gokudera Hayato**

 **Autora: También habrá roces por ejemplo: D18 ; Alaude ; HayatoxHaru; etc~**

 **Lily: Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _F.B.I_**

 ** _CAPITULO II: SALVANDO A VONGOLA PARTE I_**

-suspira- que aburrido- el castaño iba a dormir pero es interrumpido por dos voces-

-Hahi! Kyoko-chan tú crees que haya los postres que vimos en la propaganda?-

-Claro haru –sonríe- según lo que me dijo mi hermano y Hana que la cafetería de Rossette ahí vende los mejores dulces –

\- "Ingenuas no sabe que lo espera, pero esas chicas me hacen a recordar a chrome" – el castaño cierra los ojos y aparece una imagen de chrome sonriendo y entregándole dulces "J-jefe le prepare esta torta –sonrisa la ojimorado- espero que le guste" el castaño al recordar a su segunda madre sonriendo, el castaño estaba a punto de dormir con esa linda imagen para él, pero su destino llego estaba en Nueva York , el castaño todo equipado bajo mostrando su credencial de la F.B.I al copiloto del avión, pero se choco con dos personas –

-Hahi…eso dolió – la castaña se cayó junto con su otra amiga –

-Haru estas bien?-

-D-disculpen – dijo el castaño y dándole la mano a las dos chicas pero no antes se dio cuenta de algo- eso es…-

-Eh? – Dijeron las chicas mientras miraba unos pendientes- eso nos regalo nuestra mejor amiga –

-Si chrome-chan–sonrió la castaña

\- "Chrome…amiga? Acaso ella" – ya veo –sonríe- soy una amiga de chrome trabajamos juntos –

-Enserio como esta ella?, hace tiempo que no nos llama? – Dijo la ojidorada pensativa- a disculpe mi nombre es kyoko Sasagawa y ella –señalo a la castaña- Haru miura somos de Japón-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsunayoshi – sonriendo el castaño ya que esas niñas le hacía recordar a chrome- debo pedirles un favor- "Tengo que salvarlas, chrome hubiera hecho lo mismo"-

-Nos fuimos a una cafetería conversamos animadamente, aunque no me quedaba mucho tiempo les dije sobre la epidemia que iban hacer los Bioterrorista, también le dije que no podían regresar por lo que ellos iban a hacer explotar el avión o contaminarla del virus por lo cual le dije que vinieran conmigo para que este a salvo, le conté también sobre mi misión salvar al farmacéutico y como murió…chrome, vi en sus ojos dolor, tristeza y miedo…asi que les dije que lo protegería –

-Ya veo desu…-susurro la castaña triste-

-Con razón chrome-chan no respondió – sollozo la ojidorado-

-El castaño comprendió que no había gente mala y les sonrió, y se fueron a su destino-

-Aquí tsunayoshi, dime la coordenadas lambo –sonriendo-

-Nii-chan –bosteza el pelinegro- bueno vete por el callejón que esta a tu izquierda pasando dos cuadras, luego veras dos torres gemelas, uno de ellos es menor ahí está el vongola-

-Tsunayoshi tenía la tecnología de última generación en su reloj, que el reloj parecía corriente , solo hacia un clic y te salía una pantalla, todos los agentes tenia esos y parecía su comunicador que para tsuna le toco a lambo – Vale lambo, lambo – mira al pelinegro por la pantalla y las chicas como curiosa miraban –

-Dime nii-chan?-

-Feliz cumpleaños –sonríe- en mi cuarto en la parte trasera ahí está tu regalo, lo hicimos I-pin y yo espero que te guste y disculpa por no estar contigo-

-Nii-chan cuando regrese me invitaras la mejor comida del mundo y dulces- sonríe feliz el pelinegro-

-Ten lo por seguro –sonríe y desconecta la comunicación –bueno vamos chicas- las chicas solo asintieron y fueron detrás de él castaño-

-el castaño corrió junto con las chicas pero el miraba a cada rato si algunos de las personas actuaba raro, cuando ingreso al edificio mostro su credencial de la F.B.I-

-Y quienes son ellas? – Dijo el guardia inseguro, por que las chicas vestían normal parecía muy inocente-

-Son nuevas en la F.B.I por lo cual le estoy mostrando el reglamento, si no hay ningún problema me retiro- dijo seco y serio el castaño mientras caminaba delante de las chicas y ella dos pasos atrás, para que sepan que era aprendices de el-

-Bien, chicas por nada del mundo no beban o coman algo puede estar infectado, si tiene hambre avísenme –sonríe- yo les traeré la comida si?- las chicas asintieron feliz por qué ese castaño le estaba salvando la vida, eso no es todo era muy lindo y las dos chicas solo se sonrojaron-

-Si desu..- dijo haru-

-Claro tsuna-kun – dijo la peli naranja sonriendo-

-bueno, todo terminara y cuando llegue la cura les salvare a la demás personas" – pensó tsunayoshi mientras que abría en una sola patada mirando cada lado, si encontraba al vongola, pero cuando entra a su despacho, ahí estaba el revisando sus papeleo y solo suspiro-

-Eres Giotto Vongola?- dijo serio y frio el castaño, mientras que el rubio lo mira con cara de sorprendido-

-S-si tu eres?- dijo nervioso el rubio-

-Tsunayoshi, soy el agente de la F.B.I, tengo ordenes de llevarte conmigo, por las buenas o las malas, cual prefieres? – pregunto divertido el castaño mientras miraba con odio al rubio-

-Iré, pero quiero saber que pasa aquí? – pregunto sorprendido el rubio-

-Bueno eso se debe…-

-Tsuna-kun – grito la peli naranja, mientras que el castaño voltea y ve como las dos chicas estaba siendo apuntado con una pistola en sus cabezas por un bioterrorista-

-Pero que significa esto? – dijo rubio preocupado por la vida de la chicas- por favor baja el arma si no….-

-Asi que un bioterrorista – dijo el castaño –

-Sabia que eras un agente de la F.B.I, por eso no dije nada, también me dijeron que eras uno de los mejores tsunayoshi – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro de ojos verdes –

-….- el castaño solo guardo silencio y sonrió – yo también sabía que eras un bioterrorista por lo cual te dije mi identificación, eres tan ingenuo, estúpido – de la nada el castaño agarra velozmente el arma y lo bota a un lado mientras pelea con el pelinegro y este también, el rubio no se quedo parado y ayudo a la chicas parándose y poniéndole a ellas atrás de él y miraba como el castaño pelea-

-pensaste, que vine aquí solo para matarte, te equivocas – y de la nada apretó un botón rojo – Ahora el mundo conocerá lo que creamos adiós tsunayoshi- de la nada saco una pistola pero era como un tipo de cuerda, que cuando disparaba salía un cuerda y te podrías trasladar a cualquier lado y se fue-

\- el castaño miro sorprendió ese aparato, que significaba " oh..no… activaron el virus T y el progenitor diablos debo sacarlos de aquí" – escuchen todos nos tenemos que largar aquí …aho…- no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un ruido muy fuerte que todas las personas que habitaban en el interior del edificio y exterior, solo pudieron llevar sus manos en sus oidos- No…diablos…debí..Percatarme..- por el ruido fuerte el castaño estaba con su visión nublosa, vio como las chicas se desmayaron, pero el rubio siguió en pie pero en pocos minutos se desmayo y el también no podía soportar el dolor- lo siento..Madre…chrome….

\- 3 horas depues-

-duele mucho desu…- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba- Hahi..Kyoko-chan, tsuna-san….- agarro asu amiga y la despertó-

-no te preocupes esta desmaya, estará bien- dijo algo serio el rubio-

-ya veo desu…tsuna-san…- grito la castaña viendo donde está el castaño-

-El está bien, está descansando –

-Mi…cabeza me duele…haru-chan, tsuna-kun –grito la peli naranja mirando por todo los lados-

-kyoko-chan…- dijo la castaña preocupada-

-Haru-chan y tsuna-kun?- dijo preocupada la peli naranja-

-Está bien, está descansando- señala la castaña donde está el castaño durmiendo en la cama-

-tsuna-kun- dijo la peli naranja mientras iba y abrazaba al castaño, el rubio miraba toda la escena "parece ser alguien importante para ellas, tsunayoshi acaso tu serás…"-

-chrome…- susurro el castaño-

-eh?- dijo la peli naranja-

-Hahi….está soñando con chrome-chan- dijo la castaña algo celosa por el castaño-

-chrome- dijo el rubio sin entender nada-

-chrome-chan, trabajaba con tsuna-san y ella le salvo la vida pero..-agacha su cabeza – murió-

-Lo siento- se disculpo el rubio mientras miraba preocupado al castaño-

-tsuna-kun..Despierta- la peli naranja estaba preocupada como el castaño sollozaba-

-tsuna-san, tsunayoshi..- dijeron la castaña y el rubio-

-Y de la nada el castaño abraza a la peli naranja y esta se sonroja, pero el castaño tenía una sonrisa alegre que también hicieron sonrojar a haru y Giotto- estoy en casa chrome- el castaño se le fue la sonrisa y cuando comenzó a despertar, pero de la nada saco su arma y apunto la cabeza a kyoko- tu…-

-Tsuna-kun?..-dijo nerviosa la peli naranja y viendo preocupado al castaño-

-lo siento- bajo el arma, y vio como salían lágrimas en su rostro- diablos- comenzó a limpiarse y miro serio a los demás- cuanto tiempo dormí…-

-tres horas- dijo Giotto- Tsunayoshi..Será mejor-

-irnos, me parece bien – de la nada el castaño abre la cortina y queda en shock…toda la gente era asesinada por los muertos vivientes, no solo eso el no podía hacer nada, agarro su reloj- lambo…-

-niiii-chan-grito fuertemente el pelinegro- me preocupaste…-

-discúlpame, lambo, ya lanzaron el virus T y progenitor y…-

-Lo sé nii-chan, por eso la única manera para recogerlos serán…la misma ciudad donde chrome…murió-

-el castaño abre los ojos, y mira al pelinegro- no hay otra forma para salir lambo…-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza- nii-chan para aterrizar va ser difícil ya que hubo explosiones hace dos horas-

-Ya veo, asi que tendré que ir a Raccoon city, espera esa ciudad, no me digas que…-

-Si..Nii-chan en esa ciudad están los responsable lo que hicieron esto, no le dije nada a Reborn para que no mande más gente morir, niiii-chan sal rápido el virus se esparció el lado este, oeste…-

-Está bien lambo como esta kyoya?-

-El pelinegro se puso nervioso- b-bueno…según lo que me dijo i-pin….-

-Que paso..Lambo dímelo- comenzó a gritar y los demás que estaban atrás de él solo observaron como el castaño se enfadaba-

-B-bueno..el avión donde fueron Kyoya y los demás…exploto..- el castaño solo le mira sorprendido-

-E-es broma verdad?...no…por qué no me da gracia lambo…- dijo el castaño nervioso al saber cómo sus amigos murieron-

-E-espera…hablare con I-pin hace como dos horas no le hablo – el pelinegro se fue a hablar con I-pin mientras que los demás solo agacharon su cabeza y el castaño estaba a punto de sollozar pero vino lambo-

-B-bueno nii-chan, según lo que me dijo adelheid, ellos está bien parece que Cozart y Alaude se dieron cuenta sobre el ataque y se fueron- dijo tranquilo el pelinegro, mientras miraba a su nii-chan-

-Menos..Mal…-sonríe- y Mukuro? Hayato?-

-Bueno con hayato está bien aterrizaron seguros en Rusia, ahora solo falta tomar un avión mas para ir a Japón y bueno lo de mukuro…Fran me dijo que …su avión estaba infectado …y aun no se sabe de él…pero Fran dice que su Shisho está bien por qué es fuerte asi que no te preocupes nii-chan-

-Esos idiotas, un dia de estos me darán dolor de cabeza - dijo el castaño amargo, por que le hicieron preocupar de esa formar- vale lambo mándame en un mensaje de texto las coordenadas y en media hora me comunico –

-Vale nii-chan- termino la comunicación-

-tsuna-kun…- dijo la peli naranja, pero fue interrumpida por el comunicador de tsuna-

-Dime Bianchi... que paso..Que QUE!...argh…está bien espérame- dijo el castaño mientras miraba el rubio- Disculpa vongola- le rubio solo miro- tienes un televisor o una pantalla o algo?- el rubio solo asintió y dijo "sígueme tsunayoshi" y fueron a su cuarto y bueno el rubio tenía un pantalla gigante, recuerden que Giotto era millonario u_u, de la nada saco su chip del reloj y lo puso a la pantalla y se pudo ver como esta Bianchi toda enojada-

-Dime Bianchi que paso- "Ahora que hiciste hayato, para que le dejases cabreara a tu hermana" suspiro el pobre castaño-

-Tsunayoshi, quiero que llames a mi hermano y me conteste el comunicador y dile que matare a ese takeshi por seguir acosándolo…argh ahhh… debí ir con mi hermano menor y no dejarlo con el pervertido este- todos les cayeron una gota de sudor… por lo sobreprotectora que era-

-Celos de hermana eh…- dijo sonriendo el castaño- vale espera – de la nada saca su comunicador, era igual como unos audífonos y decía numero 27 – Hayato~~ tu hermana esta cabreada por qué piensa que estás haciendo cosas pervertidas con takeshi – el castaño dijo en un tono meloso, por ver lo sobreprotectora que era Bianchi, mientras que los demás guardaron silencio pero por dentro también se reía, pero haru esta seria…-

-"Hahi… no creo que sea él, aunque esa señorita me hace conocida"- dijo mentalmente la castaña-

-Judaime…- grito de la nada el alvino-

-Hayato, prende tu comunicador u_ú a este paso seguiré acosada por tu hermana-

-Te escuche tsunayoshi- de la nada grito Bianchi-

-si, si y hayato?-

-Gomene Judaime, pero el friki del beisbol no me dejaba en paz con el comunicador hasta el mismo me lo apago argh…. Lo odio judaime, primero me dice no conteste las llamadas de mi hermana y ahora se pone a coquetear con esas mujeres estúpidas-

-"Asi que sacando celos al pobre hayato, Tsk…te pasaste takeshi uwú aunque es un tsundere hermoso, lástima que solo sienta amistad por el u_ú"- vale, hayato ponte en contacto te quería preguntar algo directamente, espérame-

-Bianchi- dijo el castaño- tu hermano ahora te responderá algo, ahora hablare con el por un momento- la pelirroja solo asintió y corto la comunicación y en la pantalla salió el alvino una camisa negra y un polo duquesa- Judaime-

-Hayato espera, chicos no les importa que me tome 5 o 10 minutos no? – sonriendo angelicalmente, causándole sonrojo a todos y ellos asintieron-

-"Tsuna-kun es muy lindo sonriendo, tendrá novia? No kyoko, tú fuiste la más hermosa y fuiste la Ídolo de todo Nami-chuuu, asi que puedes conquistar a tsuna-kun"-

-"Es mi imaginación o tsunayoshi lo hace a propósito, pero…es endemoniadamente adorable seguramente con lo recto que es no tiene novio, y si le pido… vamos Giotto tu puedes.. Siempre fuiste simpático asi que me ganare el corazón de tsunayoshi "sonríe pevertidamente-

-"Hahi… me lo temía era hayato-kun, tsuna-san no ponga esa sonrisa que se ve lindo w…. Dios…dame energías por que tsuna-san es kawaiii…"-

-"Menos mal que mi padre me enseño el arte de la seducción uwú" sonriendo el castaño – bueno hayato, no le des problemas a tu hermana u_ú no me dejara terminar con mi misión bien-

-Lo siento judaime – dijo tristemente –

-Hayato..- de la nada la castaña vio como estaba su mejor amigo-

-Haru…- el alvino se sorprendido- que..Haces ahí?-

-Hahi… hayato ese no es la forma de decir, y bueno estoy aquí con mi amiga kyoko-chan, tsuna-san fue muy amable a salvarnos..- dijo sonriendo la castaña sonrojada y el castaño solo miraba a la castaña, pero también vio como alguien entraba donde estaba hayato y era efectivamente takeshi-

-No sabía que conocías a una chica tan hermosa hayato- hiso un puchero mientras que haru se sonrojaba y hayato también-

-Bueno haru…fue alguien especial para mí- dijo también el alvino sonrojado-

-Hayato- susurro la castaña-

-Bueno ella es la única que fue tan cercana a mi aparte ella…-

-Entiendo hayato, bueno será mejor que termine la conversación ya que tengo que cumplir mi misión, hasta luego hayato-

-Adiós Judaime- dijo serio el alvino y desconecto-

-hayato…- susurro la castaña pero teniendo una sonrisa-

-No te preocupes haru, cuando regresemos encontraras a hayato – dijo sonriendo el castaño y la castaña le devuelve la sonrisa- si desu…-

-En Australia-

-suspira- haru, que bueno que estas bien- dijo sonriendo el alvino de ojos verdes, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba atrás y lo abrazo-

-asi que haru eh?, quien es ella hayato- dijo en un susurro el pelinegro-

-Teme!...que haces aquí, Tsk por tu culpa fui regaño por judaime y mi hermana- dijo el alvino todo cabreado-

-Eso no me explicas donde conoces a esa mujer – dijo el pelinegro todo celoso y posesivo sobre su hayato "Maldición y yo que quería ver sus celos de mi hayato, no que yo estuviera celoso por esa maldita mujer"-

-Ese no es tu problema y muévete – dijo el alvino todo enfadado ya que aun no se olvidaba lo que hizo hace rato –

\- el alvino comenzó a caminar y entro al avión, se sentó alejado ya que no que quería ver a yamamoto pero el destino es cruel que yamamoto se sentó a su lado, el alvino solo se echo a dormir y recordó cuando era pequeño-

-Flash Back-

-Haru..- dijo sonriendo la madre de haru –Mira el ahora en adelante estará en la familia su nombre es hayato asi que cuídalo bien si?- dijo sonriendo su madre –

-El alvino estaba ahí con una mirada penetrante, triste y adolorido-

-Hahi…oka-san pero…- la castaña estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo sobre ese niño-

-Pequeña, el no tiene a sus padres asi que por favor cuídalo si - su madre se fue a su dormitorio a sacar unas prendas-

-Hahi…oka-san – dijo en un susurro débil- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es haru –

-el alvino solo asintió y dijo en voz débil- hayato…-

-3 años después-

-Hayato no deberías faltar a clases, por que si sigues asi te expulsaran- dijo la castaña preocupado por el alvino-

-No te metas mujer estúpida, Tsk, tú has lo tuyo preocúpate por ti y no por mi- dijo el alvino todo cabreado, mientras que se dirigía a la salida del colegio-

-Hahi…hayato-san…- grito la castaña por el comportamiento de su "hermano" –

-En la salida-

-Hayato-san – dijo con miedo la castaña al no ver al alvino, pero de la nada escucho voces-

-Ja jajaja que estúpido es hayato no sabes lo que le vamos a tener una trampa-

-Sí, se lo mereces por creerse el Ídolo de todo el colegio-

-Bueno chicos, comenzamos nuestro plan -

\- "Hayato-san esta en problemas" la castaña corría, por todo namimori mirando cada dirección si encontraba el alvino y lo vio que estaba llendo por el lado este- Hayato-san….-

-Que quieres…- grito el alvino-

-No debes ir, ellos te tendrán una trampa eso dijeron no vayas-

-No moleste y preocúpate por tus asuntos-

-P-pero y-yo solo quiero que hayato no vaya por malos caminos- dijo la castaña a punto de sollozar-

-Tsk…no te metas en mi vida, ya que tú no eres mi madre-

-No lo seré pero siempre seré como una hermana para ti- dijo la castaña con firmeza, mientras arrastra al pobre alvino hacia la casa y lo ponía con cerrojo la puerta-

-Hahi…si sales no vuelves a la casa, aunque mis padres estén de viaje, no harás lo que se te plazca entendiste-

-Tsk…- gruño molesto el pobre alvino-

-Al dia siguiente-

-Hayato estaba mirando la noticio y lo que más se sorprendió el lugar donde iban a reunirse esos susodichos que decían sus "amigos" está siendo inspeccionado por la policía-

-"Tsk…estúpidos…debería pedir perdón a haru, si no me hubiera armado un bronco, yo ya estuviera en la comisaria y con mis padrastros reclamándome"- dijo mentalmente el alvino-

-Hayato…ya está listo el desayuno desu ~ - dijo la castaña mientras servía el desayuno-

-Haru…lo siento-

-Eh?-

-Discúlpame por haberte gritado..Si no hubieras arrastrado a la casa ahorita estuviera en la comisaria y…-

-No te preocupes desu~… hayato para mi es alguien importante- dijo sonriendo la castaña, mientras que el alvino también sonreía-

-Ahora será mejor desayunar rápido antes que nos hagamos tarde – dijo la castaña alegre y el alvino solo asintió y comió-

-En el receso de la escuela de namimori-

-eh?- dijo la castaña mientras que era llevada hacia afuera de namimori- Hahi quienes son ustedes?-

-Tsk…por tu culpa, hayato no fue al lugar donde nos reuniríamos, mujer estúpida-

-Hahi…es su culpa yo no dejare que hagan daño a hayato-

-Tsk…oigan chicos…- sonríe en forma pervertida- por qué no nos divertimos con esta dulzura..-

-Que…- dijo la castaña nerviosa y gritando-

-Pero de la nada todos los chicos que quisieron tocar a haru estaban en el suelo esparcidos, sangrando con los ojos morado-Hahi…hayato..-

-Aquel que se atreva a tocar a haru, se enfrentara conmigo…-dijo el alvino serio

-Luego haru se volvió la mejor amiga de hayato y estuvieron juntos…pero esos días no duraron Bianchi, su hermana se lo llevo a la F.B.I como un agente…y diciéndole a los miura que él era su hermano y agradeciéndole por haberle cuidado-

-"Hayato que bueno que está bien desu" dijo mentalmente la castaña, mientras miraba como el castaño está caminando, mirando todos los lados-

-Vongola sabes utilizar una arma?- dijo serio el castaño y el rubio asintió y le dio una metralleta para que matara a los zombi- ustedes chicas- dijo sonriendo el castaño- Hahi…yo solo utilice en los festivales y…-

-Yo también tsuna-kun-

-Vale es lo mismo, pero debe agarrarlo muy fuerte para que no salga volando la pistola si? – Dijo sonriendo el castaño mientras que le daba a las chicas sus pistolas-

-"Espero…que salgamos aquí" dijo Giotto mirando todos los lados si aparece alguien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Autora: Espero que les haya gustado *toma un cafecito* Nyaaa**

 **Lily: ...**

 **G: Actualiza los otro fic´s**

 **Autora:** **Cállate** **perro**

 **G: QUE DIJISTE** **ESTÚPIDA** **MUJER**

 **Autora: Buaaaaaaaaaaaa Gio-chan me llamo** **estúpida** *** señala feamente al pelirrojo***

 **Giotto: G que te dije, no** **deberías** **faltarle un respeto a una dama**

 **Autora: Si no** **deberías** **faltarme el respeto * le saca la lengua***

 **G: Ni que respeto, ni 8/4 MALDITA MUJER**

 **Lily: *suspira***

 ** _Actualizado 20/07/2015 8:40 pm_**


End file.
